


A Moment of Silence

by calbright95



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, mention of past self harm!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 09:45:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calbright95/pseuds/calbright95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn's girlfriend comforts Harry after a fight he had with Louis. I just wrote this because this is my dream life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment of Silence

“Are you really okay?” I asked him in a quiet voice, debating whether or not he needed a hug.

He gave me a soft smile, but it didn’t reach his eyes. “I’m fine.”  He mumbled, wringing his fingers.  He sunk lower into the covers of the hotel bed, as if answering the question had drained all of his remaining energy.

I sat down next to him and started stroking his curly hair. He closed his eyes, seeming to enjoy the small touch. “Do you promise?” I stared at his face waiting for an answer.

Sighing, he opened his eyes and grabbed my hand, moving it to rest on his cheek. “No.” I could tell he was being honest this time and it broke my heart.

“Louis wouldn’t cheat on you, Harry.” I turned his chin in my direction, forcing him to look me dead in the eyes. “How many times have I told you to not believe anything you read on the internet? He _loves_ you Harry. I know Lou almost as well as you do and if I know he wouldn’t even think of hurting you in the slightest way, then you must know it too.”

He had to know it was true. I had the privilege of watching Harry and Louis’ relationship grow almost at the same pace Zayn and mine did. Considering that I counted both Harry and Louis as best friends, I knew that Louis wouldn’t even dream of hurting Harry. And certainly not cheating on him.

“I mean for goodness sakes, he doesn’t even like girls!” I said exasperated. My moment of humor seemed to be enough to stop the steady flow of tears coming from Harry’s bright eyes.

“I guess that’s true and-“ Harry stop short, his phone vibrating on the bed between us. “It’s him.” He said grimly.

I glanced at the phone to see Louis’ smiling face. “Are you going to answer?’’

Harry shook his head and I decided it would be best not to push him on it; he needed time and I had to respect that.

The phone suddenly stopped ringing; only to be replaced with a notification of one missed call and one voicemail. Harry sighed once again and unlocked his phone.

“Put it on speaker,” I requested.

 _“Harry,”_ the voicemail started, _“You have to believe me, love. I understand that you’re probably hurt and that’s why you’re ignoring my call but nothing happened between me and that girl. After you left I started talking to a fan at the bar. She got really drunk and I told Paul that we needed to take her back to her apartment just so she would be okay. She was there alone and said she didn’t have a phone. I didn’t think to give her mine, at the time. I didn’t even walk her to her front door. The paps just made up the story that we spent the night together. I love you, Harry. I’m sorry that I hurt you. Nothing happened babe, please believe me.  I’m on my way to the hotel. I should be there in about an hour. I really want to talk about this. I love you baby, and don’t for even one second think that I don’t.”_

Harry stared at the phone, clearly deep in thought. I decided that I could at least get comfortable, knowing that my best friend still needed me here. I crawled under the covers and snuggled into Harry’s side, already on the verge of sleep. “Wake me up if you need me, okay?” 

“I will.” I felt Harry lean down and press his lips against the top of my head. “Thank you for being such a good friend. I don’t deserve you.”

“You deserve better,” I argued back.

Harry chuckled. “Funny joke, Liz. Go sleep.”

“Night Haz.”

“Night Liz.”

***

“Liz? Liz. Elizabeth, wake up!”

“Huh?” I said sitting up. I glanced at the clock sitting on the nightstand. I had only been asleep for an hour and fifteen minutes. “What the hell happened to sleeping?”

Harry rolled his eyes. “You’ve been asleep for over an hour,” he complained. “Louis is on his way up. Will you please talk to him first?”

Grumbling, I flipped over on my stomach and rubbed my eyes. “Yeah sure. Just go hang out with Zayn in our room.”

“Thank you. I just don’t think I’m ready to talk to him yet.” Harry stood up and ran to the door. “Thanks again.”

“Yeah, yeah,” I said ushering him into the hall.

After closing the door I sat down on the bed and tried to figure out exactly what Harry wanted me to even say to Louis. How was I supposed to tell one of my best friends that his boyfriend, my other best friend, is clearly upset by his supposed rumors of sleeping with a girl, which first said best friend is graciously refusing. My head hurt.

Thankfully, I didn’t have to think for long because after only about a minute or so after Harry left the room, I heard a knock on the door.

“Harry?” I heard Louis call out.

I quickly got to my feet and opened the door.

“Oh hey, Liz.” Louis said, clearly surprised to find me here. “Do you know where Harry is? I really need to talk to him about this bullshit.”

“He’s in the room diagonal to us, but he still needs some time Lou.” I opened the door wider, a clear invitation for him to come in.

He followed me into the room, dropping his bags on the unmade bed, adjacent to the one I plopped down on.

“Does he not believe me?” Louis was clearly hurt by Harry’s lack of trust. Time and time again it was Harry who was seen spotted with various boys and girls, only to merely laugh it off as a joke, while Louis only laughed along with him. But now, as soon as the tables turn, I could understand why Louis was hurt by his boyfriend’s reaction.

“I think he wants to believe you.” I told him honestly. “I think he’s just scared of not being good enough for you. You know typical Harry stuff.”

“That adorably stupid curly headed idiot.”

And Louis did know exactly what I was talking about because all of us, and that included Zayn, Niall, and Liam, had one time or another, found Harry in one of his “moods.” Some worse than others. Niall, for instance only found Harry laying on his bunk in the tour bus, quietly listening to music. Niall simply asked the younger boy what was wrong and they managed to talk out Harry’s feelings of his insignificance regarding the band. Other times, it was more severe. Unfortunately it was I who found Harry slumped against the toilet at his apartment, face pale and weak, and his whole body trembling. I remember gasping, a hand automatically slapping against my mouth in horror as I tried to take in the sight in front of me. Harry’s whole hand was covered in blood. He didn’t make a sound as I slowly crouched before him and lifted up his sleeve to reveal seven deep cuts in his wrist. Later, when Harry was home from the hospital with a newly bandaged wrist and demands of weekly therapy, I found out that he had been depressed and suffering from anxiety issues. He decided to cut that day, he told me, because he thought that all the boys wanted to quit the band because of him. The event brought us closer than I ever thought possible, but it also brought a sense of protectiveness I had over him. “I’m two years older than you,” he would laugh whenever I tended to baby him. “Shouldn’t _I_ be worried about _you_?”

“You think he’s okay in there?” Louis asked biting his lip. His thoughts obviously went in the same direction as the memories I was dwelling on. “I mean, you don’t think he’ll do anything stupid like…”

“Zayn is there.” I said quickly, not even wanting to discuss the possibilities of what could happen if Harry was left alone in this state.

Louis looked around and decided it would be best to make himself at home. “Well scoot over then.” He said snuggling next to me and grabbing the remote to change the channel.

“Oh, don’t worry, I wasn’t watching that or anything.” I teased.

“Oh hush.” Louis said, elbowing me playfully. “Face it; you’re living every girl’s dream. Dating a member of One Direction while effortlessly befriending the other four. Which includes constant hang out time and various cuddles from all members of the band.”

I rolled my eyes. “No need to flatter yourself. Y’all aren’t that great.”

“Ah, there’s the southern accent I know and love!”

“Ha, ha.”

Louis was quiet for a few minutes before he suddenly turned off the TV and rolled on his side to face me. “When do you think he’ll want to talk to me again?” he asked, his brown hair falling to partially cover his blue eyes and for a second he looked like a child.

“I can text him and see what he says?” I offered.

Louis nodded eagerly and I pulled my phone out of the front pocket of my jeans. I sent Harry a short text before throwing the covers off me and walking into the bathroom.

“Well, is there a reply?” Louis said as I once again joined him on the bed.

Glancing down at my phone I was happy to see that Harry did indeed respond. “He said we can join him and Zayn in me and Zayn’s room.”

Louis jumped up and sprinted to the door, flinging it open with such force I was surprised it didn’t fly off the hinges.

“Which room?” He asked impatiently.

I sighed and rolled my eyes at his eagerness, despite how cute it was. I reached into my back pocket and pulled out the hotel key.

“Harry?” Louis asked as soon as we entered the room.

The first thing I noticed was that Zayn was sitting on the edge of the bed playing the video game I got him for Christmas. Harry was laying on the same bed, his eyes still showing signs of a previous crying jag.

“Oh, Hazza.” Louis sighed when he noticed his boyfriend’s face. He gently layed down next to him and pulled him in his arms. Harry didn’t pull away, only leaned his head in Louis’ chest, so I knew they were going to be fine. I sat down next to Zayn who paused the game noticing my prencese.

“Hi there.” He said grabbing my hand.

“Hi yourself.”

Zayn looked behind him, noticing Harry wrapped around Louis while Louis was whispering comforting promises into his ear.

“Want to get out of here?” he asked pulling me to my feet.

“Where to?”

He thought for a moment and then grabbed his sweatshirt off the back of the chair. “The Waffle House across the street.” He handed me the sweatshirt and headed towards the door. “We’re walking.”

I followed him down the hall and into the elevator where I took his hand to intertwine our fingers. “Want me to text Niall and Liam and see if they want to come?”

Zayn led me out of the hotel where we barely even acknowledged the few fans gathered outside. “Nah,” he said looking down at me. “We haven’t had a date night in so long.”

We continued to walk across the short street and into the parking lot of the restaurant. “And Waffle House is your idea of a date night?” I asked as he held the door open for me. Zayn simply sat down across from me in the small booth, pushed aside the menu, and smiled at me, not saying anything.

I glanced down at my phone, noticing that I had a text from Harry and Louis. Louis had texted a thorough thank you with a promise of a movie night featuring She’s the Man, which included gay best friend cuddles in return for me being “the bestest best friend, like, ever”, and Harry simple wrote three words.

_I love you._

I smiled at the texts and looked up to find Zayn looking through the menu carefully, his eyes scanning over every option. He must have felt me staring because he looked up and smiled back at me.

And so I sat there, in the quiet Waffle House that smelt like maple syrup, on a cold Tuesday night in February, wearing my boyfriend’s sweatshirt while he gazed at me with a lazy smile, and knowing that I had four best friends at a hotel 200 hundred feet away, thinking that maybe, for once, Louis Tomlinson was right.

I _was_ living every girl’s dream.  


End file.
